Sunstreaker's Diary
by lilskystar
Summary: When you don't like to talk about how you feel or what happen in your life, you write it in your diary and that's what Sunstreaker does. Good,bad,funny and cute moments are revealed.
1. Bad day

Sunstreaker Diary

** Ok...I'm writing this in my class, we are correcting an exam! XD Now, let just say I really love the twins and all or maybe all my stories will be about the twins! :P just can't live without them. I'm trying something with this story, just wanna see something. Enjoy it! :D :D **

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 am<strong>

Hard to wake up! I want to continue recharging. Why do have to train this morning. Can't I just pass my turn? To be a front liner is not easy at all but I'm the best to kick decepticreep's afts! I think Sides is still recharging. What a lazy mech. He is sucking his thumb. Total trauma. To suck his thumb is only for sparklings! Time to awake him. Ahh...I found the Rude way to wake up somebot, it's the best! Hmm... Let me choose the good song and... Press the button play in three, two, ONE... PLAY! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A-…

**7:00 am.**

I'm in the Medbay. The grumpy Ratchet is not happy at all. I'm his first patient and that's the way it is! The glitch-pit-head of Sideswipe scratched all my paint job! AND, he launched his emergency grenades to me! You hear it Diary, to ME! He was so furious after that beautiful awake. What an ungrateful brother, I just wanted to help him not to be late to his exam... And thats the way he pay me back? Pffft! Next time, I'll let him recharge all the time he wants and if he comes, crying he forgot about the exam and he got a big looser mark, well it won't be my problem. Ratchet is trying to fix some of my parts but... It hurts and I can't stop squirming. Need some painkillers! OWWWW!

**12:30 pm.**

Finally free! No more painful wrenches on my poor head. Now, Ironhide will be mad because I was not in my training but I have a really good reason! Don't you think? I know how to be out of trouble. Just have to do a puppy face and everything is okay. Well, I hope so. It worked 'til my younglinghood. I'm a mechling, I'm still young so there is no chance to fail. OHH Primus! Ratchet is calling me, he forgot to do something. What a shame, that's what happen when you are an old 'bot, your memory processor is fully of information and now, it can't take anymore info, results? You forget EVERYTHING!

**12:45 pm**

NO NO NOOOOO! I forgot today was the vaccination day! I'm a strong 'bot no need to receive a shot. No diary, I'm not scared. Me? Scared? Pfffft Pathetikkk! I'm a LIAR! Yes! I'm very very very scared. I hate needles. But it's a secret okay. Ohhh... No no. I'm shaking, all my slaggin' frame is shaking! That's what Ratchet forgot... Why didn't he forget about it. Why? Torture.

**13:00 pm.**

I escaped from the MedBay! Feel kinda rebellious. Muah ha ha ha ha ha.

**14:00 pm**

FRAG IT! They found me! Don't wanna receive that slagging'-OWWWWWWWW!

**16:00 pm**

Ironhide is lecturing me. Isn't enough the punches of this morning and the painful shot? When Ironhide lecture, you just want to disappear, to melt on the floor. He is rude with his words. Hopefully, I'm not of Jazz's age because he told me, he punished him not by sending him in his room but he used one of the 'best' techniques to raise a youngling. Diary, I don't want to scare you, so I'll keep it secret! :P next time maybe.

**16:30**

He continues to lecture me! Somebot save me please... Mercy please! Mercy! He talks about the responsibilities as autobot. Boring! Its not like if I missed all my trainings. I'm old enough to take my responsibilities! Rude MECH! Don't love him!

**19:00 pm.**

Supper time! Whoooo! Long day, I deserve a good plat of energon noodles. Ahh! Look who is there... The fraggin' SIDESWIPE! I can't see him! No no... Don't be so stupid Diary, I'm not blind. I don't wanna see him. If he comes, to talk me, you can be sure I'll jump over him and teach him how to respect his big brother. Yeah yeah... I know... Im only three hours older but still... HE HAS TO RESPECT ME! Thanks Primus, there's a seat next to Bumblebee. Whoo! When I'm angry with Sides, Bumblebee takes his place. He is kinda my lil'bro. At LEAST, he is really younger than me. I'm 3 years older. BAM! By the way, noodles are delicious!

**20:30 pm**

We are at the meeting room. Optimus want to talk with the 'bots in training. It means, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Blue, and myself. What does he want to say now. Uffff... Have to stop writing. Hopefully nobot know you are my diary. You know, I'm an artist, so they think you are a draw pad. Happy to be a pro in arts. So... Diary, gonna let ya.

**22:00 pm...**

BERTH! my berth is calling me! I can hear. I'm walking like a zombot'. Can't stay awake anymore. The ground is shaking! Ohhh no. I'm the one shaking. Ground is ok. I am not okay. It was one of the biggest day this week. Hahahaha. Yeah I know, we are just Monday. I learnt Planet Earth used names for their days. I could call my day... Afty. Hahahahahaha. Diary...my dear diary, I'm tired! I feel my servo very heavy, my electro-pen heavy too. Everything's heavy now! Should I call Ratchet? :O no no. Finally in my berth. Sweet berth. Wait for me 20 minutes, gonna take my shower.

**22:30 pm**

Aww.. My little dear missed me. Don't cry anymore. Dad is here.

Okay... Shut up Sunstreaker! You look like a glitch mech. Really think I should sleep before to continue talkin-

I wish my quarters could be separate from Sideswipe. He is over exited... Jumping, screaming, touching everything and laughing. Primus, save me! I'll try to sleep.

**23:45 pm**

ENOUGH! I think Sideswipe will be the first Ratchet's patient tomorrow morning. I guarantee it. Goodnight Diary, I have something to settle with my lovely brother. MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA… I'm choking. Hmmm okay, Let's do it.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA. I published this story for Autobotgirl2... XD I know she wanted this story. Love ya lil'sistaaaaaaa! :D REVIEWS ARE SPECIALLY WELCOME! :D <strong>


	2. I miss them

**Sunny diary 2**

**Sire= Dad**  
><strong>Carrier= Mom<strong>  
><strong>Neutral= A 'bot that is not in the Autobot side either Decepticon.<strong>  
><strong>Helm= head<strong>  
><strong>Hatchling= Baby still in development in mommy's chest.<strong>  
><strong>Sparkling= New born.<strong>  
><strong>Youngling= Child<strong>  
><strong>Mechlingfemmeling= teen.**  
><strong>MechFemme= Adult**

**In this chap, Sunstreaker may seem OOC.**

**I love to insert smileys! :P - yeah... I really love to do so! That's what I do when I write in my diary. I put smileys inside to give it life. ^_^**

**Primus... I cried when I was writing this chap. No worry my parents were not killed by a mean guy. XD they are alive an they love me... :P you know, when you write a story in put yourself inside, you can feel all the emotions you are giving to your character and that's what happen with Sunstreaker. I'm a really touchy girl. -'**

* * *

><p><strong>2:07 am<strong>.

Can't sleep. Sideswipe is deeply recharging in his berth. His blankets are on the floor like all the nights. He's kind of a savage sleeper. He fights with his blankets! XD At least, he always wins. I was recharging peacefully and suddenly, something awoke me. It was something I heard. Little steps. Are my audio receptors recharging? It was maybe a nightmare. Yes, I think it was. I rarely do nightmares. I used to have nightmares often when I was youngling but now, the problem has been deleted in my processor. Oh Primus! Diary! Did I woke you up? I'm sorry! Look, I'll try to recharge and let you recharge too. Do you recharge too? Arphh... Like if you could answer me. Be polite and ANSWER ME!

...?

I'm definitely tired. Excuse my dear... Night night.

**3:30 am.**

I'm crying. Old memories came back to my processor. Bad memories. I have to calm down. Don't want to wake up Sides. I really want to destroy the Decepticons that killed my Sire and my Carrier or better say OUR Sire and Carrier. They were happy with us. I miss the beat of my Sire's spark. A strong, comforting and courageous spark. He was my hero, I wanted to be like him. RaySun was his name. My dad was not an Autobot, he was a neutral mech that worked for his family. Always helping others. He knew how to make us happy when we were sad. I really miss him. I don't understand why they killed them, they were innocent. One of the few things I heard from my carrier when she was trying to protect us from the Decepticon was that we were one of the few younglings that were already accepted in the Academy. She said twins had a strong bond and when we knew we would become Autobots, nothing could change our minds. She screamed that we only were younglings, that to see them die was not something to do in front of us. The Decepticon just laughed and I remember his smile. What was so funny? My carrier was saying the truth. We only were younglings. We barely knew what was good and bad. The Decepticon just shook his helm and aimed my Sire with his cannon. He asked my Sire if he wanted to say something before to get offline.

... Diary... It really hurt me. Can't hold my tears and my cry anymore. My spark is heavy. All the things they did to protect us that day and everything was vanished in some seconds.

**3:50 am**

I'm out of the base, I really need to empty all my tears. Here, nobot can hear me. Diary...my diary, I'm looking at the shinning stars. What are their stories? They seem peaceful, happy, proud to shine. I, Sunstreaker ever wanted to be like them. I want to shine but it's hard when everything inside you make you suffer. I was not an egoist 'bot and a mean guy when I was little. All the Autobots thought I was like that but no. They don't know me! I was a polite, happy little youngling. I was a helper, like my dad. My carrier, MoonSides was a sweet femme. She was strict but we were little curious when nobot watched after us. She had wings, she was a Jet, obviously she was able to fly and my brother and I loved to fly over the city with her. She cooed during all the little trip. My parents were very protective with us because twins were rare and as twins, our bond would be one of our strength. Bond were something important for twins, if one died, the other would get weak or even die. It was stronger than seeker Bond. Our caretakers, when Sire and Carrier were not home, loved us and protected us as if we were futures Prime. I need to take a deep breath...

**4:20 am.**

I'm tired. Uphh... Memories are hard. I wish I could get back in the past. I would have protect my parents but they protect us. Why did they protect us? Why did we not die with them? Their last words were precious for me. I don't know if Sideswipe still remember the last moment of our Sire's life. When the Decepticon asked him if he wanted to say something before to get offlined, he smiled. A sad smile. He knelt down and opened his arms. I understood he wanted us to embrace him for the last time. My brother and I ran in his arms. He closed his optics and kissed our helm. When I saw him, his optics were full of tears ready to fall on his cheeks. Sideswipe was crying very loudly and uncontrollably. Our Sire sighed and spoke softly.

"You are my kids, my pride, my reason to life. You were the best that happened in my life. Now... You will have to protect at each other. I will watch after you from the heaven. Never forget what you are. Sunny, my dear big mech, please, take care of your brother, your personality is way different to the others. What you are gonna see doesn't have to affect you, I know it will be hard, but never take revenge. Never. You will always be my SuSu."

I was screaming. His words were his lasts. I was just a youngling and I already knew what was the HATE. Sideswipe's was severely out of this world. He was in shock. He was curled next to me into a little ball. My Carrier was crying and my Sire was smiling sadly. I wanted to offline. I rubbed Sideswipe's helm, trying to calm him but his frame was shaking. The decepticon smirked and pointed the gun against my Carrier's chest. Then, his expression changed completely, the decepticon narrowed his optics and suddenly, he began to laugh. He looked at me, since I was the only watching all the scene. He grinned and knelt down and told me softly that my Carrier was carrying a lil'femme. My Carrier bursted in tears. My little sister would not have the chance to see Cybertron, her future Family. I begged the Decepticon to spare the life of her. He got up and walked toward my Carrier... He shoot my Sire first. The noise, the screams and the laughs made me lose my self-control. I ran towards the Decepticon and kicked his frame as strong as I could. My Sire's optics looked at me, I understood he didn't want me to take revenge. I ran and rubbed his helm. He smiled and offlined some seconds after. I cried and cried.

**5:00 am.**

I wish I could find her. I'm really tired. My optics can't stay open for more time. Diary, I know you want to know how this day ended... Don't you? The Decepticon didn't shot on my Carrier. He tried to save MY little sister of the soon death. He told me he was going to let her life but under Decepticon's commands. I agreed because I knew I would have save her from them! She was a hatchling. Too premature to be in this world. Apparently, the Decepticon knew some things about hatchlings. My Carrier was agonizing. She screamed she wanted to offline because of the pain. Sideswipe was still crying. I let him alone and joined my carrier. Trying to take away some of her pain. She held my servo and her spark was beating very fast. I saw my little sister when the Decepticon held her. She didn't cry or did a move. Her very tiny frame was inert. My carrier looked at her before to offline.

**5:17 am.**

My Little sister survived. The Decepticon designated her as DarkHope. I didn't like it but it was not of my business as he said. He left with my sister and my brother and I were left alone. Sideswipe was recharging. All his tears exhausted him. I embraced him and we recharged between our two dead parents. I remember we woke up in a MedBay. A white with red cross on his shoulder young mech was standing next to me. I panicked. I got up quickly, trying to find my brother. Yeah, I know, I'm very protective with Sides -' You are jealous Diary! I know it! Could you stop interrupting me! Heh heh heh... I'm tired. XD Let me finish my story! That's why you are a diary. I express everything I feel in you. *clear my throat* heh heh heh. Dia-Dia-Diary! Yeah! Lil-lil diary! You are my-my-my-myyyyyyyyyy diarYYYYYYYYY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Love the song I just create for you? :) Ok... I shut. Yeah... So, Sides was drinking a low-grade energon cube. Another mech was with him. Ratchet was the mech in white with a red cross and WheelJack was the one with my brother. That's where we began our Autobot's life. Autobots raised us like if we were... Were what? Heh heh heh... Their pets! :O holy Primus no! XD I was kidding. We were like their... I don't know. -' their creation. That's it!

**5:34 am**

O_O Dude. How the pit I did to stay awake all the night! In less than 30 minutes, I have to 'wake up' and get ready for my exam. :S Im so a glitch-head! At least, I spent a good time with you. And you? You love me eh? NO? :O ohh! I'm so sad. I thought you loved me... :( heh heh heh heh. Excuse me Ma'am! The Slag! You are not a ma'am! heh heh heh heh! you are... What are you? Oh! I know! You are a DIARY! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

..

**6:00 am.**

My sister must be around... Hmm... If I'm 16 vorns... Then... I was 4 vorns when she onlined... So logically (yeah! I said logically! I know I know! It's just Prowl that say it!) she must be 12 vorns. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so a pro in math!

Don't laugh at me Diary! I'm good and don't argue with me!

**13:00 pm.**

AHHH! O_O why didn't you wake me up Diary? My exam! Oh slag! Oh slag! Oh slag! I'm in troubles!

I know what to do! *smirk*

I will lay here and do as if something hit my helm and let me unconscious. Please... Shhh!

**15:00 pm**

Wooooooo! It worked! I'm in my quarter. They really believed my story! I told them I heard a weird sound so I tried to follow it. Suddenly, BAM! something hit my helm and... No more Sunny. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha. I love my life!

_******* IMPORTANT*******_

_I have to find my sister! :D I want her! :D :D_

_Sire, Carrier, I love you!_

_*******IMPORTANT*******_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! XD I don't like Sunny's Carrier's name. Oh and DarkHope too. It sucks!<strong>

**Aww! :( I wish RaySun and MoonSides were alive to love their twins! :(**

**HEY! :D you got why Sunstreaker was like his daddy? Yup! Cuz in RaySun's name, Sun in something that united them. The two of them were yellow or golden (some writers say he is golden, others yellow xD) and RaySun was kinda Sunstreaker but way more behaved (lol) and with MoonSides, Sideswipe is like his mommy! :D Red, nice and a little prankster! :P yeah, her mom was like that when she was a youngling! ^_^**

**I LOVE SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE!**

**Gonna update if a have two reviews! :P no... It's not mean, it's just really mean! XD XD XD XD kidding! I love you all!**


	3. Hope

**Heh heh heh! XD I don't know why I love that laugh! XD you know what? Today is mah BirthDay! :D yup! Nov.17th! :D :D :D :D I'm old! :O **

**Me: Do you guys want more about Sunny? XD **

**You guys: ...**

**Me: Ohh! I guess it's a Yes! :D heh heh heh! **

**Will Sunstreaker find is dear Sister? :O let's find out... In some of these future chapters! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA *chokes* not cool! -_-' **

**ToBeOrNotToBeMe... XD a part of this chap is based on your love for cats! XD love ya kiddo!**

* * *

><p>00:45 am.<p>

I'm doing my shift! I feel tired after the last night. I'm hide to write this! XD shh! Please Diary, keep it secret! Okay? :) Sideswipe is with me, so time will pass quickly. We are patrolling the city of London. Apparently, Decepticons are preparing an attack to London. And I don't know the pit why but we have to protect it.

No! Don't be so stupid Diary! We came here through the Ground Bridge. Sure, we drove to Usa at London on the Pacific ocean.. -_-'

1:00 am

Scrap! Heh heh heh heh. Is not Pacific ocean... XD it's Atlantic ocean! My bad!

2:00 am

Holy Scrap! I thought Frenzy was around but it was a slaggin' cat! I hate cats! They scratch your paint, they lose their fur everywhere! YURKKK! They scared US walking in the streets during night! Why don't they Recharge in the night like all the fleshes?***

Wait... They don't recharge! -_-' they sleep! Human's word are so complicated sometimes! Sides love cats... Pathetikkk eh? XD London is so beautiful! I can see the big Bong! Humans can be fragile but they are so creative and their work deserve respect. Personally... I'm jealous! Yes! I am! Have any problem humans? Wanna fight with the handsome Sunstreaker? Eh?

2:17

The cat is following me... :S I don't like it! Maybe it's a Decepticon in disguise! Ah wait! How is the theme song of most of the TF series based on us, Autobots? Hm... Wait... I think it's *clear my throat*

Transformers, robot in disguise  
>Transformers more than meet the eyes.<br>Autobot wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. *****

Sideswipe is looking at me with optics wide. Did I do something wrong?

3:00

The cat is still following me! No sign of Decepticons.

Why is that slaggin' cat following me? I am so handsome that it can't stop to follow me? You wanna piece of me kitty? Pfffft! I will never give you a part of my beautiful frame! Nobot deserves it! The only that will deserve it will be my bond-mate. I will be hers.

3:47

O_o Sideswipe asked me few minutes ago why I was crying beneath the stars... How did he know about it?

3:58

-_-' I'm stupid! I forgot about our so strong bond! He knows everything about my feelings!

I had no choice to tell him the truth. His face was so sad suddenly. The only things he remembers is the screams and cries around him as he didn't see anything. Good for him!

4:09

He wants to find our sister too! ^_^ I'm happy! Darkhope, my little baby, here we go! Your two brothers will save you from the evil Decepticons!

4:37

I'm STUPID! We need to know first of all if she is on Earth or on Cybertron! After, we have to know if she's still online, then look for her. Nobot will stop me during this impossible mission!

5:01

I think I know who is gonna stop me... -_- Calm down Sunstreaker, calm down... THE FRAGGING CAT! this ugly cat FOLLOWS ME SINCE WE ACCIDENTALLY MET!

Holy Carrier! I'm so ashamed. I asked Sideswipe if he loved the big Bong... He laughed so hard. He told me it was Big Ben not big bong! -_-' When your little brother knows more than you... You got to admit it's embarrassing!

8:35

People are waking up! The mission will be harder, the 'Cons will hard to find if they are among the crowds.

10:28

I think I will name this cat: Sunstreaker jr! Its a cute golden kitty with black ears. :O I know! I said I didn't like cats but this one is so cute! :) I think he thinks I'm his Sire! Slag! I mean his dad! In human words!

15:36

WOOOOOOO! FINALLY! DECEPTICONS! we fought trying not to hurt those slaggin' humans. Junior stayed close to me during all the battle! What a faithful kitty!

Skywarp told us to stay still. Megatron wanted to introduce us a new member in their team. Let just say... I don't care about!

19:16

Diary! Diary! Holy Primus! :( I can't believe what I saw! It's impossible! No no noooo!

Im in the MedBay, Ratchet is fixing my bro... That new member attacked us. Very strong! Very fast! Very young... It's impossible!

The new member was... SLAG! I'm shaking! :/

20:00

DarkHope! I...

23:47

My little sister... After several vorns... I finally saw her! They raised my little sister... They use her as a weapon! She didn't recognized us but its normal... She was a premature sparkling... Diary... You are gonna help me to save her from those GLITCH-HEADS!

00:01

Junior is with me! Ratchet hate the cat but it is mine! Sunstreaker junior is purring on my chest! ^_^ gotta love cats!

Shh! Sunstreaker junior is trying to sleep! Night night Diary!

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha ha ha I loved that chap! :D thanks for the followers and those that added my story as their favorite! :) thank you!<strong>


	4. See my spark

**Well guys! :D Just one thing to say before I let you read...**

**AH LOVE YA! :D**

**Ohh and another thing... XD I was having writers block so it explains why it took me a while before to update... Sowwy!**

**Disclaimer: D.o.n.t o.w.n TF! jus' mah story, DarkHope and Sunny jr**

**Oh and Merry Christmas ( I know it's the next week but I will be somewhere in da world) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

><p><strong>8:32 am.<strong>

Dear diary,

I asked Ratchet about the possibilities to change a Decepticon to an Autobot... In case I could save my little sister. He said it was hard and sometimes painful because of the dark energon in her spark. It was easier to become a Decepticon than become an Autobot...

Let me explain you why... Put a mellowmarsh on a table, then, take another mellowmarsh and dip it in sweet energon. Put it in the refrigerator... After a while, put it on the same table where you put your first mellowmarsh... Let say the natural mellowmarsh is an Autobot and the other with frozen sweet Energon on is a Decepticon. Now, is it easier to dip the natural mellowmarsh in sweet energon or to take away all the sweet energon of the seconde mellowmarsh?

Yeah! It's easier to dip the natural mellowmarsh... It's the same thing with an Autobot. Decepticons are involved by a strong armory of hate, non-mercy and pain, hard to take away.

Wooo! I'm so impressed of myself now with that explanation! I could be a good teacher! :D

NAHHH! Never! XD I barely have patience with myself.

**11:30**

Time to eat! Today I planned to prepare the quarters for my sister. Sideswipe is gonna help me. I will save her. I HAVE TO! that's an order coming from me! Heh heh heh...

No bot has to read my Diary! O_O they would have a glitch in their processor for the rest of their life!

**14:32**

I'm dealing with Prowl to go with some mechs at the Decepticon's base to rescue my sister. He does not want to put lives in danger! -_-' Did you hear that diary? I bring you in all my battles and you don't have a scratch not even a little tiny mini micro nano scratch! Now tell me... Why those mechs would get a scratch? Oh yeah I know why... Cuz they are weaker than you. MUAH HA HA HA HA HA the evil Sunstreaker is attacking the soft sparks of Autobots!

Shhhh! XD this is my Decepticon side! But no worry! Noooooo! Never! I will never be a 'Con!

**15:01**

WOOOOOO! Diary Diaryy! You know what? Prowl finally Let me go with some mechs! I'm happy! Sunny jr. is purring, I think he knows I'm happy. DarkHope is gonna love Sunny jr. I will give her my kitty as a welcome present. IM HAPPY!

Diary... Stop complaining... I'm not killing you! I'm just hugging you. ^_^ Why would I kill my friend eh? YEAH! you are my friend because you are the only one that listen without scolding me or telling me what to do and... You are so faithful!

See you after Diary!

**17:49**

We are preparing a plan to attack our enemy's base. It's hard to prepare it when all the others are watching a hockey game -_-' Primus! Get mercy of us!

For the first time in my life, I'm working on something else than a prank! They should be proud of me and help me instead of wasting their time watching that Slag! Pfffft! "Ohh we are gonna help you Sunstreaker! Just tell us what to do and we will be ready to get your sister back to you!" YEAHHHH SURE! just words and words wasted. I hate them.

**18:25**

Okay finally! We are not so far of our aim. The Decepticon's base. Pffft! Our base is way better than theirs. Bumblebee is the first in our strategic plan. He is our "victim". Woooo! I feel like a super handsome actor in an action and suspense movie. Im the main actor... The others are just... Hm... Secondary characters. Ohh wait! Sideswipe is my acolyte! :D I'm Sherlock Holmes and he is... Is? My friend! XD

**19:19**

We are attacking their base! Well I'm not... They others are! :P Sideswipe and I are chilling out behind a little mountain. We are playing cards and I'm the best! I always win! :D

Shhh! Im gonna tell you a secret diary... I always cheat in that game! XD but shhhh! Keep it secret or I blast you. I do it for your own good!

**21:49**

Ok Ok! My sister was in her quarters and she was trying to shoot me. She is really good in that! :O better than me! I'm jealous! I don't have to harm her. I have to explain her that I'm his brother. Okay! Let's go!

**21:57**

Ah! She didn't believe me! How can I convince her that I'm her brother! HOW? Slaggers! The Decepticons will pay for that! What can I do? Hm... Think Sunstreaker... Think! I should ask the others about an idea.

**22:04**

MY SPARK ! why didn't I think about it before! I just have to show her my spark. She will see everything without exception. The problem is... Will she let me show her my spark? I really hope so! Diary... Give me force!

**23:28**

She cried. She screamed. She kicked me. She scratched my paint job. She was so upset. She still doesn't believe me... I begged her to join us but she said she needed time to think about it.

I'm sad to get back to our base without her. I thought she would be right next to me right now. I brushed Junior's fur for her. That kitty scratched my paint when I tried to give him a bath. I prepared everything with Sides and... here we are with empty hands.

But on the other hand, she said she will think about it and she believed me after to have seen my spark.

I will keep hoping to see her with me. Teasing around with Sides and recharging with Sunny Jr.

Diary... That was my day. You saw everything that happened and you are still with me! You have no choice though! XD

Sister... I want you with us. We love you and we are waiting to see your little face. You are just 12 vorns and wow! You look like a 7 vorns old. Cute little femme! I want to kiss your cheeks and tickle you. Ohhh little sister... Come home!

Your dear brother Sunstreaker.

* * *

><p><strong>No worry! ;) I know it's marshmellow but I love to say Mellowmarshes like Prowl in TF Animated :D<strong>

** Hope you like this chap! :D** **three Reviews and I update! **


	5. Banana

**Had a good time during holidays? :) **

**Here I am again! MUAH HA HA HA HA! You can't get away from me! MUAH HA HA HA HA! Serious now... Um... I read Daklog73's review and I thought and I though and I thought...about that you wanted the next chap to be a happy one. This chap may not be happy... It's more stupid than happy but I tried to do as you wanted! :) Reviewers deserves to be thanked by this way! So dear reviewers, if you want something to be added or you have an idea, I will be open to read them and I will try my best to fulfill your desire because I'M AWESOMEEEEEEE! Ok... I shut xD **

**THANK YOU...**

** xXAutocon-LeaderXx**

**Daklog73,**

**DarcZstrike  
><strong>

**TransformersJunkie**

**FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOO HAPPY! :) They are my Red Bull of the day xD and also thank you to those that read it :)  
><strong>

**ENJOY IT! :D :D :D **

**Do not own TF**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30<strong>

Today it's my break day. No patrol to do. I'm a bit bored. I'm in my berth, comfortable and playing with junior. I love how he purrs. Let me try how he does, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuurrrrrrrr Am I a good kitty? Oh yeah baby! I AM! Sometimes... I wish I could be a cat. That's junior day.

• Sleep

• Eat

• Sleep

• Play

• Eat

• Sleep

O_O See! That's why I wanna be a cat! Or a sparkling. Sparkling's life is way better than adult's life! -_-' Then if I can't be a cat I wanna be sparkling. Heh heh heh. Gonna see 'jack to know how he could help me to become a sparkling.

**11:13**

I regret having asked my question to that crazy Wheeljack that how to become a sparkling. Look... That's how he reacted when I asked him. W is Wheeljack, M it's me and R is Ratchet! Yeah I know! What is Ratchet doing in that? I asked myself too but you'll see.

M: Hey 'jack! Got a question...

W: *_stops to work on Primus-knows-what_* Hi Sunstreaker. Come in.

M: I'm already in! But anyway... I wanted to know how to become a-

W: A normal mech? *_big smile_*

M: .. funny! -_-' Nah! How to become a sp-

W: a soft-spark? *_laughs again_*

M: WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPT ME YOU SLAGGER!

W: Calm the pit down kid. *_stops to laugh_* What do you want to know?

M: Finally! I want to know how to become a sparkling.

HA HA HA HA HA HA Diary, you should have seen his face. **P.R.I.C.E.L.E.S.S**! Okay I continue.

W: What the heck is that question Sunstreaker? Is everything okay in your processor?

M: I'm just asking!

W: Well... That's not a normal question you have there kid.

M: Stop calling me kid! And why's not a normal question? I just wanna know.

W: *_calls over his_ * Ratchet come to my lab RIGHT NOW! It's an emergency.

M: Why the slag are you calling the Hatchet?

Diary... Oh my diary. Wheeljack thought I had a glitch in my processor. Poor mech. Spending so much time in his laboratory causes glitches to his own processor and he doesn't know. Primus, get mercy on that poor mech.

W: You must have a glitch in your processor for asking such a question.

M: No! It's a typical question like others. If I ask you... Who is the father of the banana... What will you answer me? Uh?

W: That you have a serious glitch son!

M: **SLAGGER! I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO FRAGGIN' GLITCH! YOU ARE THE GLITCH HERE CRAZY OLD MECH!**

Yeah... You see how impolite I can be with others. I also gotta admit that my question about the banana was very stupid! I don't know why I asked that. Duh! Who is the father of the banana? Pfft! Stupid question of mine! I'm disappoint of myself. Diary... Those mechs really want my death. Why don't you protect me? Uh? Anyway...

R: Watch your mouth kid! And what's the problem here?

M: NOT A KID! and the problem here is Wheeljack!

R: What did you do again 'jack?

W: Not me.

R: Then why did you call me? I have better things to take care you know?

W: Oh yes I know... I called you because I think you should do a check-up to this ki- a mean at Sunstreaker.

R: Why? He seems healthy.

M: Ah! Good! See 'jack! I'm okay!

W: He asked how to become a sparkling.

R: WHAT? He did?

W: Yup.

R: Come here Sunstreaker. You seriously need a check-up.

M: But what the frag is your problem you two? I just asked a simple question and it seems like I asked "where are my optics?"

R: By the allspark, what is that example? Sunny... The check-up is obligatory for you NOW!

I ran! I couldn't stay there more time. Those two were freaking me out. Diary... You think I'm normal? At the end... I never knew the answer. That's not cool.

**13:51**

I asked Prowl who was the banana's father... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. He widened his optics before to fall on the ground. I love to see that busy mech crashes on the floor. He's lucky I'm calm today. He is always saying what not to do and he sends us to the brig if we don't obey his orders. Yup! Us. Because I'm Sideswipe's acolyte. Together, we run out the patience of all the mechs here in base... Except Optimus and Bee. Bee is like our little bro and we respect brotherhood. Optimus... We respect him. He is the great leader and if one day we prank him, I think we will be history. So Optimus is not a target for prank. Sideswipe had an idea the last week but it involved Optimus and we're still thinking about to do it or not. If we do it, you will certainly know it Diary. If not, well you won't know.

**14:00**

Being sit in Prowl's chair is comfortable and makes me feel important. Though, all the paperworks and data-pads to fill on his desk convince me not to become SIC one day. I'm happy being front-liner. The poor mech hasn't awake yet from his crash. He looks funny on the ground. You know that series... Mr Bean ? It's a human series and its pretty funny. Well... Prowl looks like when he falls from the heaven during the intro. Ohhhhhh! I should put a spot of light over him to look exactly like mr Bean . Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

**14:45**

I hear Jazz laughing from here. He use to watch with me after our shifts so I guess he saw laid on the ground instead of Prowl. XD xD xD xD

Diary... I was thinking about that. Who the pit is the banana's father? Do banana have parents? Because I guess they have parents. How could they grow up if they had no parents? I should ask at the rest of the mechs.

**15:07**

That slagger of Ironhide aimed me with his canon. He told me to go visit Ratchet for a check-up. What's the problem with mechs today? He kicked me out of his quarters saying that if it was one of my pranks again, he wont think twice before to shoot me. What an impolite mech!

Time to ask Jazz.

**15:23**

I give up! I seriously do! Jazz was speechless when I asked him. No word coming out of him. He laughed then looked at me seriously. He frowned then left the rec. room looking me again before to disappear of my sight. Mirage was there so I asked him. It deserves to be write in my diary what he said so like that, I will NEVER forget it.

M: Mirage... Who's the father of the banana?

Mirage: Uh! Don't tell me you don't know!

I was happy to find somebot that was able to answer my question without crashing, telling me that I'd a glitch, aiming me with a canon or looking at me weirdly. He was going to answer me the question that didn't stop to haunt me.

M: You know? Tell me! Tell me who is the banana's father!

Mirage: The answer is simple.

M: Who?

Mirage: You!

M: ME?

_Mirage: Yes You! You are yellow like a banana, your helmet is black like the head of the banana and you are as lazy as the banana._

He laughed so hard that he fell on the ground. I hate that 'bot! I wanted to kick him and beat him hard but Prime entered the rec. room followed by Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet. I knew why they were there so I decided to scream like a banana and I ran to save my frame.

Right now, I'm hide behind some boxes. They can't see me from here! I'm the best in hide and seek. They will never find me because I'm the grand Suns-

**17:01**

They found me! -_-' I'm in the Medbay waiting to see what are the "results". The baby criers told Optimus about my question and I guess they asked him to analyse my processor to find any glitch. They succeeded but I will show them they are wrong! I have NO glitch! I begged Ratchet and Prime to don't run any medical exam on me because I'm a banana. I'm the father of the bananas and they need their daddy! They can't hurt me!

I really think I have a serious glitch for saying such stupidity. Ironhide smacked me thinking that doing that, he would help me to be back at my real personality. I'm normal! They are just scared of me!

FEAR MEEEEEEEE! I love saying that but unfortunately, they don't believe me. Imma' show them to fear me!

**18:29**

I'm a BANANA! I just bought a Banana costume. I'm gonna wear it and I'm gonna show them who I AM! SUN-BANANA! IM THE FATHER OF MY KIDS THE BANANAS! When they underestimate me, I slap them in dah face! Literally... Of course! Im watching a video in YouTube. It's called... How to be a Banana! It's easy to understand. Ohhhh! And I have to learn The banana's song! The guy's moves are... Interesting and easy to get.

Time to show them **WHO IS THE BANANA'S FATHER!**

**21:09**

I wanna bang my head somewhere to understand what was my problem to act like a fool. Father of bananas? How stupid! I understand them why they fastened me with belts on a medical berth. Banana... WHAT THE FRAG WAS MY PROBLEM!

Diary... I think today was one of my idiot day. What do you think of that? Uh... Yeah! Agree with you! :)

**23:24**

They finally set me free of that berth! I was becoming insane. What's sad now is that I have a pro-help. You know what a pro-help? Um... It's a chip that Ratchet insert in my processor to keep a serious optic over my mental activity. If there's something weird on his mental machine, because I don't know what is the real name of that evil machine, well, he comes running in my quarters and sedate me! Nice eh! -_-'

Sunstreaker junior doesn't stop to scratch me! I'm giving him his bath... Because I painted him yellow like a **BANANA**... and now, poor kitty, I have to wash him. He suffers because of my lack of maturity.

After his bath... I will go to sleep deeply. It was a demanding day!

Goodnight Diary!

**_*****IMPORTANT*****_**

_I have to erase all the yellow I drew on you... :S you are my little banana? Heh heh heh!_

**_*****IMPORTANT*****_**

* * *

><p><strong>I spend my time laughing with this chap! I don't know why the banana idea but I promise you I won't do it twice! By the way... I really checked videos on YouTube and LMAO really funny! If I enjoyed my chap, I guess you did too. With loveeeeee! :)<br>**

**BANANA'S OUT! XD XD XD XD XD**

**_Reviews! :D :D :D :D  
><em>**


	6. Headache

**Okay... First of all, I'M SORRY TO UPDATE SO LATELY! :( Forgive me! I just had (as always -_-) writer's block... Yeah. Not cool eh? But I finally found some inspiration! **

**I really appreciated that you loved my last chap! I think it would be my best of all! :P thank you so much for you review! :D :D :D :D **

**Do not own TF! Duhhh! **

**Enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>00:26<strong>

My head really hurts me! Oww! I don't know if it's because of the wrench that Ratchet threw me after my banana episode or if it's a kind of... Little mechano-bug that is eating my processor. O_O Eating my processor! Oh Primus! I'm scaring myself. No no. It's just a headache, nothing else. Hushhh Sunny, Husshhh! Arphhh ... I hate when I talk to myself, do you do it diary? I mean, do you talk to yourself sometimes? Ahhh! Another thing I hate! Talk to my diary. Ow! That headache is killing me. Insupportable. I better recharge, maybe too much yellow yesterday caused that. Recharge Sunstreaker!

**1:37**

Arphhh! I want to recharge but my head really hurts! Mechano-bugs are partying in my head. Why don't they invite me? It's MY head after all! I should get them out of there, they didn't ask me for partying. Pffft! If I poke my head, maybe they will stop to run and drink illicit substances that causes me that pain. Now my neck hurts! They sent a crowd of friend in my neck and I can't even move it because of them! I will wake up Sideswipe.. That's freaking my mind! Should I wake him up or not? The question of the year. Should I or not! Should I or not...? AHH! I know! I will go outside and will pick up a flower then I'll tear the petals and do like the women on Earth do when they want to know if a man love them. Wait for me here! I'll be back!

**1:47**

I know! It took me 10 minutes! I KNOW! No need to look at me like that! I just had a hard time choosing the most beautiful flower in that ton of flower. Roses are beautiful but too much for me to hurt them. Tulips too are beautiful. They seem so fragil. The wind bend them but they keep their beauty. They colours are so deeply relaxing, they claim for somebot to take care of them. They want somebot to tell them how beautiful they are! Aww! I'm a flower lover. That's my feminine side but keep it for you! It's a secret! That's why you are a diary! You keep my secrets!

Okay... How do women do? They say I love him and I don't love him? Or I love him and he doesn't love me? Or I don't love him and he doesn't love me? Or Ice cream and chocolate? Ha ha ha ha ha ha... I'm a BIT too tired! Hm... I think it's the first one. Time to start. What was the question yet? Oh yeah! Mechano-bugs! No! It was not about the mechano-bugs! Hm... I don't remember! Those bugs are eating my memory bank! AHHH! What should I do! What! Uh... -_-' how stupid I am! I just have to read what I wrote before. Give me time diary!

OHHH! Yeahhh! It was about Sideswipe! Should I wake up him or not! Okay... Here I go! I love him... I don't lo- WHAT THE SLAGGGG WAS I SAYING! Oh Primus, forget what I said! He is my brother, I can't love him! Those bugs are really eating my intelligence! No time to waste! I go directly at Ratchet's quarters!

**2:00**

Almost 5 minutes I'm asking myself if I should knock or not. He might be recharging and poor old mech, he doesn't recharge often. No... I should wait until the morning.

**7:30**

Diary, I woke up 15 minutes ago. Guess where I am... At the Medbay! Nobot is around so that's why I'm writing in you. I'm starting to get bored to come here. I was here yesterday because of... Ah! Don't want to remember but you get it right? Yeah I knew it! It is like you know all my life diary, you know how I feel and all that stuff. ^_^ My head still hurts but less than before. Oh! I see Ratchet coming with... My brother? See ya diary!

**8:00**

My bro is such a pain in the aft! He said Ratchet about you. I want to kill him! Ratchet left after I threw a tantrum to what he said. You know what he said?

Ratchet: Hm... Sunny, be honest with me. Hm... Do you have a personal diary?

Yeah! That Sidesiwpe will be history when I will leave the medbay.

Me: What? HA HA HA HA HA. A diary? Me? No wayyyy!

You can hate me diary! :S yes you can. I denied you. How mean I am.

Ratchet: Really? You know I'm a medic and I know if you lie or not.

I hate that when they try to find a way to know the truth, well I'm not that stupid to let this one pass.

Me: Medic know that? I thought psychologist were the ones that knew it or detectives.

BOOOYAAA! I let him speechless! I'm so proud of me!

Ratchet: *sighs* Wait for me, I will be back.

So that's what happened diary! I'm trying to leave the medbay now. Wait for me diary!

**8:36**

Yay! I'm free but also wanted! What can I do? Not only I have that headache but mechs are also looking for me. Diary... Would you like to visit the city? It's really beautiful and girls love me because I'm a lambo! A sexy cute golden lambo! Ahhh... How thankful I am to my creators for my beauty. Mommy, daddy, thank you! I'm ready for a tour in city! Yeah babe!

**9:17**

I feel like an intruder when I'm surrounded by humans. You know, Earth is not my native planet. Cybertron is! Proud to be a cybertronian! Between Cybertron's landscapes and Earth's landscapes, I prefer Neptune's landscape! Ha ha ha ha ha! Sunstreaker... Sunstreaker... What should I do with my beautiful self? Oww! That headache doesn't want to disappear! I gonna take a little nap on that parking. See ya after!

**12:50**

O_O Diary! Diary! Diary! Wake up! Wake up! Oh! Yeah you don't sleep... Anyway, I don't know where I am! I was parked in from of Mcdo and I recharged and now that I woke up, I'm in a cars cemetery. All the poor cars are crushed one on another like a sandwich. Time to turn on my motor and run away from here!

**12:55**

Diary! I'm hyperventilating! By the way... What does hyperventilating mean? Uh? Yeah I was saying, uh... No I didn't have the time to tell you that my wheels are locked with something weird. They look like wheel's locker. I can't drive with that glued on my wheels! I can't! Let me try again!

**13:00**

Call somebot! Call Bumblebee! I'm scared! Aliens are invading Earth and I'm the choosen for their experiments. AHHHHH! Those things on my wheel don't let me run for my life! Diary, call Optimus, Ratchet, the entire base but call them!

**13:18**

There is a big circle thing, like a vessel coming my way... I can't transform! Please Primus, save me! I know I ain't the handsomest mech on Earth but please, get mercy on me! I beg you to spare my life! I'm young and Femmes are still looking for the perfect mech and that's me! Primus please, don't let one of your favourite mech die suddenly, without honour. I will even start the pray for mercy!

Holy Primus, you power is infinity and your knowledge has gave us the chance to be what we are today. Forgive me if I offended you saying I were beautiful compared to you. Transformers are plenty of flaws but you always keep hope in us. Holy Primus, be my guide. Your power be over us. Allspamen...

There! Primus listen to my pray. I have never been so honest in my life! Oh no! That ship is coming! Primus Primus! Ah! I'm going to offline! Thank you Diary for the time we spent together. Thank you for not replying at me when I scolded you for being so lazy! I love yo-

**14:01**

Where am I? Is that heaven? Primus, where are you? Everything around me is white, I guess it's heaven! Oh! I still have you with me diary! I didn't know diaries were allowed here! Heh heh heh! That Primus is so a nice creator of all. SLAAAAAAAAAG!

**19:26**

Diary, we were not dead. We were in Ratchet's medbay. You know why everything around me was white? Because he bandaged my optics and that bandage was white! -_-' I know how you feel diary. He caught me writing on you. Even with bandage, I know how to write in you. Is that not incredible? We had to talk and talk and talk about you. He asked me a series of questions. He even asked me if I thought about offlining myself! How insane is that medic! Why would I like to offline myself? Why? I'm a happy mech compared to him. Old mechs become rusted of their processor after years of life. We spent five hours talking about you and me. He ran some exams on me to be sure that I was sane. I also asked him how he did to get me out of the cemetery. He told me that Sideswipe received a call through our bond and that's how he found me. Apparently, I was glued to that magnet and I was unconscious. It also explains why I was on the berth. Ah! Life is beautiful but not with Ratchet in! Ha ha ha ha! How to be mean with him! He said that it was okay to have a diary but I also needed to be more sociable. Pfft! Like I needed of that. Everybot here knows who I am. Why should I talk to them when they know me? Anyway, I'm free for the moment. He warned me that if I ran away again from his medbay, he would get me locked on a berth for a week. Grumpy Ratchet but I love him that way!

**19:35**

As punishment, yeah a punishment, Prowl told me to do a double shift this night because of my bad behaviour! I just disobeyed the first rule of a soldier, that's not so dramatic. Mechs are too serious! I start my shift at 20:00 o'clock! How boring! Next time Diary, I-I... I don't know what I will do! _ I will recharge faking that I'm sick! No! I will... I don't know! I will do something interesting as always! Because I'm always interesting! Ah! Have a nice evening my diary. You deserve a good recharge after the almost kidnapping of alien. It freaked you out eh? I know! No need to feel ashamed of yourself, I was too. With that, recharge well my little friend!

**19:55**

My bro will be doing the shift with ME! Time to make he pay for what he did! MUAH HA HA HA HA ! See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Primus! I had a hard time writing this chap! _ Guys... If you have any Idea, I'm open to listen you! :)<strong>


	7. Sweet revenge

**The incredible _lilskystar_ comes with another chap! I'm jokking. I'm not incredible at all. I'm just... AMAZINGLY INCREDIBLE! Ah ha ha ha ha. Sorry! Living with Sunstreaker has a negative effect on me. XD I have my own ego now!**

**I have to be honest with you... This chap was the hardest I have ever written... And I honestly don't like this one... I started writing it then erased, then started again then erased again and finally started again and you will see the result! Writer's block…**

**Now, in this chap, something new is added to this story. POV! But only Sunny POV and in the chapters coming, Darkhope's POV. Yeah... She will... *winks* Shhh! It's a secret!**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>20:05<strong>

My bro is late of five minutes. Did he know I will be doing the shift with him? Maybe he knows I will torture him so he decided to run away like a coward! Monitor duty is so boring! Ahhh! Time to find him! Diary... What would you do if you see a mech purging his tanks in the medbay? I-I'm just disgusted! Why do I have to see that! Gross! They shouldn't monitor the medbay! What if Ratchet is... I don't know, fixing a mech? Isn't embarrassing to know that a mech is watching all the scene behind the cameras? I think it is. Seriously, Diary... I will kill my brother for denouncing us about our friendship. Is he jealous that I write in you instead of talking to him about what I say? Perhaps...

**20:19**

There he is! I don't mind to write in my diary in his presence! That frag-head is just suffering of a serious glitch. He is looking at me with a mocking face! I want TO KICK HIS FACE! If he continues, I promise you I will. Of what I see, he is having fun watching all the screens. Since when does he care about his duty? He's laughing like an insane now. I would like to know why but he might be doing that to get my attention but I won't. I will get comfy here... Wait. I will put my pedes on the console board and continue to write.

**20:25**

He doesn't stop to look at us with his ugly mocking face! KICKKKK TIMEEE!

**20:37**

Ahh... Peace. He is on the ground curled up in pain. I don't know if he is crying but I don't care. He deserved it. When I do a promise, I accomplish it. I will be honest with you. I feel a bit bad for him. I don't like seing my own brother curled up on the ground. I should help him. Let me show you my good spark as big brother. Wait.

**20:49**

Ahhhh... Total peace now. He is no more on the ground. You know where he is? Nooo... Not on the ground. Ah ha ha ha ha you won't believe me but I glued him on the ceiling. He is still curled up but he is no more on my sight so I don't feel that bad. That kicking really hurt him because he didn't protest when I picked him up and when he does not protest, it means I knocked him out that's when I began to glue him. He just shook his head but I'm not a gestural mech. Speak clearly with me and I will answer you clearly. Gesture me and I will kick you. Oohh! You know... I didn't kick Sides this time again. My mercy is incomparable toward him and I prefered tape his mouth with the super-hyper-incredible-amazing-powerful-strong-stiff-awesome-jurassic tape. Yeah... I found it on a box in the storing room. It was write **DO NOT**_ (missing letter)_**SE IT! CONTAINS TO**_(missing letter)_**IC INGR**_(missing letter)_**DIENTS THAT CAN CAUS**_(missing letter)_ **CERTA**_(missing letter)_**N DANGERO**_(missing letter)_**S REACTI**_(missing letter)_**NS**.

I didn't care about it. I wouldn't waste my time trying to decode the message. It's just a tape and I was a bit tired to hear him whimper. He has always been a whinger and I always been the handsome and courageous Sunstreaker. Oh! I want to tell you about one of my old memories about Sides. That glitch-head, when he was a seven-vorns-old youngling pranked one of the most respected bot in Iacon. The said mech lectured him for three hours and Sides left the room with crying optics. I told you, Sideswipe has always been the crying between the two of us. Ultra Magnus was the mech that Sides pranked. I was waiting for him outside the office and it was shameful. All the elders looked at me and smiled because they knew I was there because of Sideswipe. When we left the place, Ultra Magnus called me and told me to enter his office. I remember I argued with him. Word by word... It was something like...

UM: Suntreker, We need a talk.

S: YOU need a talk, not me.

UM: It's about your brother and his behaviour.

S: Do I have a carrier or Sire face? I'm just his brother!

UM: I talk with you because you are the only one to make him reason.

I hated how he talked peacefully! That's why I was so arrogant with him but it didn't work. Well.. That's what I thought.

S: Who told you that? Eh?

UM: Your brother.

S: Yeah? Well my brother is a glitch-head!

UM: Watch your language! You know your brother trust you. You are his example.

S: I never asked to be his.

UM: Can you stop being arrogant?

S: You can stop wasting your time talking to me?

UM: Alright... Drop that attitude youngling. For a seven-vorns-old, you are very disrespectful. Keep that attitude and I will have to engage discipline.

S: Do you really think I can take my attitude on my servos and drop it on the floor? Do you? Wow! Mechs of today are sooooo weird!

UM: No no! It's an expression Suntreker.

S: NAME'S SUNSTREAAAAAKER!

UM: Alright. I had enough of your behaviour.

Diary... Do you know what was his punishment? You won't believe it...

S: Yeah well I had enough of your speech.

UM: Sunstreker... You wi-

S: SUNSTREAAAAAKER! Not hard! I don't even know how you became a Magnus when you can't speak properly!

UM: You will spend your day in a daycare!

YEAH! O_O What a punishment eh? To spend a day in a daycare... That was stupid!

S: What? What kind of punishment is that?

UM: In a daycare, as sparkling, you learn to be respectful and I think Sideswipe and you need of it.

S: Sideswipe too? Wow! Amaziing!

UM: Sentinel will bring you there. Hope you will learn!

S: DON'T HOPE ANYTHING WITH ME SLAGGER!

Diary... Do you think I was a bit harsh with him? Thinking about it... I think so. Oh wait! Somebot is coming here!

**21:16**

I'm in Prowl's office. He is asking for Sideswipe but I won't say a word. No I won't. You know Diary... I did a sorta update with you. I just have to plug you in one of my processor's wires and I don't need to write anymore. I just tell you what I want and no need to write. Cool eh? Now I can 'write' whenever I want and wherever. That's exactly want I'm doing. Prowl is walking around me. Like a cyber-lion. I guess he is trying to find any clue that could lead him to my bro. Nah! He won't find anything! Seriously... I love that new update on you, diary. I'm sit on one of Prowl's chair.** POWAH'!** Ok, I will continue with my old memory since Prowl seems to be busy. Hm... Where were we? Ah. Daycare. Sentinel left us in the daycare. The sparklings and few younglings stared at us like we were 'Cons. I glared one of them and I was sent directly at the corner. I protested but more I did, more time I was getting in that corner. That day, we 'learnt' to be respectful. Well, Sideswipe learnt. When we came back to base, Sideswipe cried Ultra Magnus for the punishment. He cried and cried saying that was not fair, that it was a torture and you know, all that stupid stuff Sideswipe can say. Magnus got tired of him and yelled saying he was a whinger. Sideswipe cried even more and ran into my arms. I had no choice than comfort him. Since that day, Sideswipe was officially known as Whinger-Liner instead of front-liner. The first to whine.

**00:00**

I'm tired. Wanna recharge but Prowl told me not to leave his office. Since when does he care for Sideswipe?

**00:30**

Thirty minutes... I've been waiting for thirty minutes and Prowl hasn't come yet.

**3:24**

I'm tired. Imma zombot and-

**Sunny's POV**

I was mentally writing on my diary when Prowl came in with a super red face. Yeah, he was angry. Just behind him was Ratchet. The medic of my dreams! Pfffft! My aft! He was not that red but his death glare was enough to know that they finally found Sideswipe. I guess they were happy the way they found him and I'm pretty sure he complained about the special king treatment I gave him and now, the two most serious mechs in this base are waiting explanations and it will end up by sending me in the brig. If that's what they want, they will get it.

**4:17**

Diary... Ha ha ha ha you know that afthole of Sideswipe? Well he is in the medbay with a weird blanket on all his frame to reduce his... HA HA HA HA HA reduce all the rusty spots he has. Ratchet threw me like** 1004830175910483010582** wrenches and told me with a monstrous tone that the tape I used to shup Sides's mouth up, was not a common tape. That tape was used to slowly rust doors hard to open or with a technical problem, to rust metallic wires or It also was used to open vents. Anyway... I summarise, that tape was to rust and after destroy. Thanks Primus, Sideswipe, being a front-liner, had a mostly dangerous reaction and his frame can deal with it only if he receive medical care. He will be off-duty until he gets totally healthy again and looks like a ladybug with all those spots on his red frame. Oh wait!

**5:00**

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Diary, I went to visit my bro, he was half sleepy with all the medicines Ratchet has gave him and I told him he was my favourite Ladybug. His optics became watered and he began to whimper. I teased him more until I saw him curled into a little ball. He softly said he was not a ladybug firstly because he was not a lady to be called a ladybug. Secondly, because if I was his twin, it meant I also was a ladybug and thirdly, because it was my fault if he was a ladybug. I laughed so hard. He quickly understood he accepted to be a ladybug and he hid himself of shame. I left when I heard Sideswipe call for Ratchet. A big sparkling that twin. Ah Diary, you don't know how lucky I am to be his brother. He brings so much happiness to my life. We are the best set of twins on all Cybertron and having him is a big luck. Now if you excuse me diary, my shift is over and it is time to recharge. I'm tired after that long and boring night. Goodnight Diary.

**5:05**

I guess Sideswipe got his lesson! Don't open your mouth when it doesn't concern you! It's my diary and I do whatever I want with and let me be who I am! Got it Sides? Like he could hear me! -_-' Shame on you Diary!

...… on me particularly. XD

With no more to say, Goodnight again! In a few hours, another adventure will be waiting for us! A warm hug for you diary!

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! I FEEL SOOOOOOO RELAXED NOW! *drinks a gallon of water* I-I... I don't know why I drank a gallon of water! Not necessary! Pffft! Weird me! :3<strong>

**Next chap: Darkhope decides to...**

**MEANIE MEH! x)**

**REVIEWSSS :D**


	8. Finally home

**A/N:** _Do I have to say something? XD I guess you guys know what I'm going to say... I think it's one of my abused line here! Here it goes._

**SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BEFORE TO UPDATE! **

* * *

><p><strong>5:30<strong>

One of these days, I will get her back with us. No matter the cost! Yeah, I guess you are wondering why I'm up at 5:30. Hm... I'm preparing everything to get my sister back. Sideswipe is also awaken. Two brothers, ready to save their little sister! Awesome eh? No. Not awesome at all. The possibilities to get her back with us are weak but I won't stop hoping. Hope is what motives us to continue even if the path is hard. I have learnt that with the years.

Diary... Did I mention you that I loved you? No worry! I know a mech can't love a pad but uh... You know what I mean right? :P

**7:00**

We are leaving the base. It is very cold out of the base. Something not usual. I see my brother driving. Slowly driving. I know something is bothering him but I don't dare to ask him. Sometimes, I don't like being too nosy about others feelings but he is my brother and liking it or not, I have to support him no matter what.

I tried to talk with him but he didn't want to. I tried again. I don't want to be a pain in the aft but I just don't like seeing him like that. I guess he is worried about our sister. About what can happen. What we are doing now is risky, we know it but we don't know if we can off-line saving her. Another fact that may be the reason why he doesn't want to speak is simple, he woke up grumpy. You know, being woken up by a glass of hot oil is not cool at all. He,he,he,he. I like being me. Though, I really hope he is in that state because of that. I think I would be like that too if he would have done that to me. Ahh... Brother, brother.

Do diaries have brothers?

**QUESTION OF THE DAY...**

Do you have brothers or sisters? The one that created you, what did he/she did with your brothers and sisters? Diary... How old are you? Are you a grandpa? XD HA HA HA HA!

**7:17**

Yeah! -_-' Glitch on me! What?! Are you offended because of that 'grandpa' comment? Are you? Pffff what a susceptible diary. That's what happen when you buy a diary in a cheap store!

**7:49**

Diary... I'm sorry. I was angry and when I'm angry I say meanie things. Even though I bought you in a cheap store, you are worth the time I had to wait before to get all the money to buy you. You cost me a loonie!

_~***~ Dear reader, (yes I know this author makes you read my DIARY), for your information, a loonie is a Canadian dollar. Just if you don't know! Oh... Do me a favor reader, please, don't talk about my diary to the others! I mean the others Autobots. I struggle enough with this author and her laughters about my diary and me! Thank you reader! ~***~_

_Let's continue the adventureee!_

Here we are. We are standing in front of that famous darky base. I have always wondered why the Autobots didn't just blow up this base...?

I have heard of a super hero. He has the ability to walk on the walls or wherever he wants. He wears a blue and red costume. Don't remember his name but it would be nice to have the same power he has so we won't have to climb the base's walls with a rope. Thinking about that, he uses ropes. Well spider web I think... But at least his spider rope can glue from a place to another without problem. I hate that super hero. Does he exist?!

My name would be Bananaman!

**8:04**

Finally on the top of the base. Sideswipe is preparing his weapons and everything he needs to save DarkHope. Do you think that blue and red costumed guy is jealous of us now? I mean... We are giant, we have weapons and we can climb walls too. Well not that easily but we can! Let me ask my bro.

... Nah. I won't ask him. He will shake his head saying "Glitch-head". He loves me. Sad it is not reciprocal. Hehehe. Joking. We are lying down, trying to get a chance to enter the base without activating any security alarm. A seeker leaving for patrol would be the perfect time to enter the base. Just patience, that's what we nee-

**8:10**

Sorry diary. I interrupted my talk. Well you know what? I have a good reason. Just when I was talking about patience and going to say 'that's what we need' well Thundercracker took fly and we had no time to waste. We quickly entered the base. I'm a bit afraid of the big statue of the almighty-stupid no-life bucket-head son of the hell sparkless Megatron. I dare to say even the hell neglects him for being so evil. Does he think he is handsome? I mean... A statue of him in the seeker entrance. Is it to remind them who is the boss here? Because seekers, specially Starscream, are known as insubordinate soldiers. The hell, I don't know why he has a statue but let me show him who is the real boss. I have to do something before we leave this entrance and the wonderful statue. Let's the imagination flows.

Now, my bro and I are hid in a dark room with no light! Stupid me. Of course, if the room is dark, it logically means there's no light.

HOLY SON OF THE PIT! SLAGGG! SLAGGG! SLAAAAAAG! I just said the forbidden word! DESTROY MY VOCAL PROCESSOR! SLAG SLAG SLAG! I'M DAMNED FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS! SOMEBOT TAKE THAT WORD OUT OF MY PROCESSOR!

**8:23**

I hate Prowl. We have received so many lectures from him that the beautiful word 'logically' is printed in our mind! I named that word the forbidden word because only Prowl says it and he has the right to say it. If we say it, our internal processor is doomed!

**8:37**

Dear diary, sometimes I consider my beautiful self as one of the best to curse. I enjoy cursing. I yell while I curse and it makes me feel terribly awesome but there are some days where I wish I could tape my mouth so I wouldn't curse and YELL! You might want to know why I'm saying that right? Hm... You have always been a curious diary!

Ok, listen carefully my friend or... nah! Take notes! That's better for a diary. While I was writing on you, I started to curse. You might have noticed that. It is now on you anyway. While I was cursing, I was also saying it out loud. I can't stay quiet when I curse. It is an art to curse and I'm a pro at it! So I was saying, I cursed out loud and hm... A 'Con caught us. You know whose fault is? SIDES! He should had shut my mouth so I wouldn't have yelled. I wish I could slap his back head. He deserves it!

**8:42**

In fact, it was my fault.

**9:00**

GNAAAAAAAAA!

A big tremendous mechanical spider is walking freely in the same room we are. The 'Con that caught us never came to interview us or to torture us. Nothing. I don't know what he is waiting for.

... What was SHE waiting for.

**10:00**

You won't believe it Didi! Yeah! I call you Didi from now on so you will know I like you! Because no, I don't love you. I just like you! I know I told you I loved you but now, I like you! Anyway, Didi, the presumed 'Con that had to interview us was nobot else than my sister. DarkHope. She said something like... Why are you here? So we answered her, "We came for you. We need you."

"I'm a Decepticon! I will never be an Autobrat!" she said glaring at us.

"We are not forcing you to be one of ours, just to be what you are to us. Our little sister." Sideswipe is good at little emo speeches. Contrarily to me.

"What would the Deception think about this?"

**10:17**

DIDI... THAT WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! She dared to ask what would the Cons think about that! I presume she is thinking on our invitation. She left the room after Sideswipe answered her question. I don't know if she will be back or if we will rust here for centuries but one thing I'm sure... She will be back! YEAH I KNOW! -_-' It is contradictory what I just said. Shame on you Didi for that! I love being me! I thought about that... Why the Cons don't take their femmes and procreate themselves instead of stealing sparklings even hatchlings? I mean... Come on! More sparkless than that, you die!

I remember once when my lil' bro here tried to run away from me. Heh,heh,heh. The little rascal! He thought he could run from me but it seemed like he forgot I was Sunstreaker. You can't run away from me! He ran because I warned him I would slap him the next time he would bite me again and he did! He used to bite me when he disagreed with one of my ideas. Which happened often but he managed, with the years, not to bite me. Instead, he just groans and doesn't talk anymore. Which is still childish but let's get back to the point. Sides bit me that time and ran away from me, I thought that running after him would make him stop but I thought twice and I made the wise choice. I stood still. He noticed I wasn't running after him so he went back to me.

"Hey Sunny...? Helloooo?!" he waved his hand in front of my face and narrowed his little optics and sat on the ground.

Biggest mistake EVER! I slowly lowered my sight to him and smirked evilly. He had no time to react as I slapped him behind his helm hardly. HA! Don't forget I'm Sunstreaker! MWAH HA HA HA HA!

**10:32**

Hm Didi...? Why did I talk about my brother? I mean why did I talk about that memory? Perhaps being confined in this small room his making me insane or lose the reason! Is it the same thing? XD I luvvv smileys! Ok, ok serious time!

Sideswipe hasn't talked yet. He must be anxious about what may happen. The poor mech. Oh! Wait Didi... We are hearing something. Something not usual! Well anything here is usual. But this thing more than unusual is very unusual!

I will talk or write to you later! We might get our aft kicked with a troop of 'cons! Ciao Didi!

**11:00**

LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAA LIIIIIIII LA LA LA LAAAAA! DIDIIII DUDE! Darkhope! DARKHOPE! SHE IS WITH US! SHE FINALLY ACCEPTED US AS HER REAL FAMILY!

I almost had a spark attack when she told us she gave up on the 'cons to be with her real family, us! The sweetspark is with us! Us! Now... I CAN'T STOP BEING HAPPY! MY PROCESSOR WILL START TO OVERHEAT IF I DON'T STOP TO JUMP AND CRY OF HAPPINESS! DIDI DIDI DIDI! My sparkling sister is back to me now. Back to us. Nothing will divide us. Nothing because we will protect her and fight till the end to give her the life she never had.

Wait Didi... I will give her the honour to write something on you. It won't be me anymore but Darkhope now.

* * *

><p><em>Uh... Hi? I know this is not my personal diary but Sunstreaker told me to write something so... Well here I am, writing something. I don't know what to say so... Well bye<em>!

* * *

><p>Didi... That's my little sister! My beautiful little sister! I thought we would had to fight to bring her back home but looks like Primus heard my prayers and helped us. The base is happy. They knew how hard Sides and I worked to bring our sister back. We thought she would never come but behind that young Decepticon, a sweet and innocent spark was waiting for a beautiful mech to rescue his owner and I saved her! Well my brother helped me! But I did the big job! As the big bro I am!<p>

Diary... You spent days with me. You are the best friend ever! Thank you Didi! Thank you dude!

Diary: You are welcome!

YOU CAN SPEAK?!

Slag-head of me! XD I'm making my diary to talk and I reply like it was true! What will I do with myself? What?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, two chaps and over! I may update from time to time if someone has a request! :P<strong>


	9. A year later

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews! You are the best!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>***A year later***<em>**

Dear diary,

I haven't written on you since my little sister came. I have someone that listens to me and answers me. My brother is more responsible now that she is with us. The Decepticons blew a gasket when they knew their greatest soldiers left. We had several confrontations with the 'Cons because they wanted the kid back to them but I promised myself nobot will touch her again.

Carrier, Sire, remember I promised you and myself to rescue her the day you off-lined? Well I saved her. I did it. We did it. We are an united family now. Mom, dad, you are just missing but we keep you in our sparks. Creators, your youngest creation was named DarkHope. The decepticon that off-lined you chose that name. He thought that hoping to save her would only be a waste of my time, of our time but he was wrong. Hope. Our little sister gave us that hope to continue our work to save her. That part of the name is beautiful.

Hope.

Never stop hoping for what you want. Fight until your last breath. That's what we did and we got the result. Sometimes, hope is hard to keep when eveything around you is dark but at the end, Hope will always be waiting for you. Raise your servo, reach it. Reach Hope. Hope is just waiting for you to do that. Never lower your helm. Walk proudly, keeping the reason that motivates you to continue in that path. Nobot can tells you you are wrong. Hope is your own coach when you think you are alone. I always thought hope was only for weak mechs and femmes but I was wrong. I don't know if that Decepticon named her to help us, it looks like he did want to help us. Like he was just following an order but as 'Con, helping an Autobot or future Autobot is an act that would lead to self-off-line.

Sire... Carrier, if you can see us from where you are, never forget us. I'm sure you must be proud of us. Not only Sides and I but also of our little sister. It took her a long time before to get rid of that dark energon.

Dark.

Thinking about it, the first part of her name also had an effect on us. On us all. Dark. We thought we would never get her save with us. She lived in a dark life during all her younglinghood. I don't know what she had to experience but being a Decepticon is nothing easy. She had hope. A dark hope that somebot would take her out of that miserable place. A place were an innocent spark can be corrupted for the rest of the time living. A place were rights are violated. My sister lived an unforgettable experience. Even though she was a Decepticon, she kept hoping to see the light of the day. Her hope was dark but she kept it until the day we came for her.

DarkHope.

Mommy, after having a little chat with her, we decided to change her name. DarkHope has now a history but it will only be said by a storyteller not her. Her new name is...

BrightHope.

We kept the _hope_ to remind us all the things we, the three of us, went through before to be together once and for all. She loves her new name. So we do. What about you Carrier? Like it?

Sire, since the day you left us, I have taken care of my brother as you told me. It was hard at first because you were the one that took care of us. Carrier and you. I was alone with him. Yes, the Autobots were there but as family, we were alone. I was alone. I tried to be strong for my little brother. He had a hard time recharging weeks after your death. It was hard for me to comfort him because I was also in pain for your eternal departure. I took care of him like he was the last youngling on Cybertron. After all, he was the only family I had. The day we landed here, on Earth, I grew even more protective with him. I was always keeping an optic on what he was doing and even if he hated that and had many quarrels about it, I never left him alone. I always protected him, like you told me Sire. I loved him the most I could, I took care of him the most I could and I tried to be the most paternal for him. I'm not trying to take your place but he told me he missed the paternal care he used to have. When we were young and I had to tuck him in his berth and he was half recharging, I always gave him a goodnight kiss and with his sleepy voice, he would call me 'Daddy.' It was hard to hear that but I accepted it because he missed you. He always said I look more like you than Carrier. Although, I always told him he looked more like Carrier than you.

Carrier, Sire, I can now smile knowing our family is completed. I succeeded in my mission. As a big brother, as your creation, as Autobot, as the mech I am. I succeeded. I had up and downs but I never gave up. Hope was always with me, even in the darkest days. I enjoy my days with my BrightHope. I taught her how to draw, how to attack, how to curse! Heh,heh,heh. I could not not teach her that! She needed to know about the art of cursing! I had many reprimands from Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet but what do they want? I am Sunstreaker. The mech that won't be scared to be himself and teach the others what he knows about life.

I took now the responsibility to 'raise' BrightHope. I did it well with Sideswipe, I can do it with her. It will be something new because she is a femme but Sides is now with me, ready to help me. She had spent months before to stop having nightmares about the experiences she had. She always came into my quarters and asked to sleep with me. Now that we were promoted, Sides and I, as front-liners, grade 1, we have our own quarters so I don't wake up him with a song or throwing a glass of hot oil over him!

Carrier, Bright' looks like you. Every time she cries because of a nightmare or a pain, her face reminds me of you. Such a pure and beautiful face. She has that strict look of yours! Aww... The best gift you could have gave us in our life was her.

I think what happened to you two had to happen. If you wouldn't have off-lined, we would all be on Cybertron, living like a typical family. I would not care for Sides or Bright'. I would have never known about Earth. I would have never felt so proud of myself. I would have never loved my family like I am doing today. I would have never known what is to fight for something I want. Thank you mom, dad for bringing me here safe to life this experience. Primus had it planned I think.

I really hope you are proud of us. I will always miss you and I will never stop to take care of my little brother and sister. Never. I promise you daddy. Mom, don't worry, I will keep an optic on Bright' so no mech will try to run after her. If I have to choose her future mate, I will! Ha ha ha! I can now live peacefully.

I love you with all my spark.

Your handsome creation, Sunstreaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chap and finish!<strong>


	10. Lovely little sister

**A/N:** _Story over! Thank you all for your reviews, support, patience and happiness. Thank you for your Kindness. People like you motivate an author to continue his/her work. Thank you for being there!_

_Jeez! I feel like I will cry! XD not like I won't hear anymore about you! Will I? :S I love you all and thank you again! I don't even want to write this chapter! I want to keep you guys with me! XD Aww_

* * *

><p><strong>Thousands of Thanks to:<strong>

_AD Axel_

_Alicia the Hedgehog_

_Freezing Enferno_

_Kristalie_

_Lambor Terror Lep_

_lambotwinlove_

_Lunar Radioactive _

_MajorJazz_

_McCrane55_

_ToBeOrNotToBeMe_

_transformationsgirl_

_XXSunstreaker'sXXLoveXX_

**For adding my story in your favorites. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thousands of thanks to: <strong>

_Alicia the Hedgehog_

_Daklog73_

_Kristalie_

_Lunar Radioactive_

_ToBeOrNotToBeMe_

_transformationsgirl_

_VaRa129_

_XXSunstreaker'sXXLoveXX_

**for adding the story in your alert list! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thousands of thanks to: <strong>

_xXAutocon-LeaderXx_

_Daklog73_

_Freezing Enferno_

_XXSunstreaker'sXXLoveXX_

_Lambor Terror Lep _

_VaRa129_

_Alicia the Hedgehog_

_Autobot-bre_

_Autobot-Mayday_

**for your reviews! :D :D **

**And finally, thank you to all the readers! :DDDD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time after~<strong>_

"SIDESWIPE! WHERE'S MY DIARY!?" I remember I put it under my pillow and now, it is no more there! The only one that knows where I hide my diary is Sides. That slag-head! Argh!

"Woah bro! I don't even touch your girly things!"

"GIRLY? GIRLY YOU SAY?! COME HERE YOU SLAGGER!"

Ok... Having a diary is girly but I don't write anymore on! I keep it to remind me what were the stupid things I did, like the banana episode or the day I took Sunstreaker jr as mine. It also reminds me the steps I had to go through to get our lil' sis back. The night I cried because of the memory of the last day alive of my creators. The day my bro and I were playing cards behind a big rock meanwhile the others were fighting so we could talk to our sister. Ha ha ha! Or the day I opened my chest to a femme for the first time! Wait! I'm talking about BrightHope here! XD Don't misunderstand me! I had to open my chest so she could see my spark. To know it was all a year ago. Today, everything is new. I mean, new kind of experiences, new brotherly funny moments, everything is new. I don't write anymore on my diary but I keep it. Nobot touches it! The problem is that I don't find it anymore!

"Look Sunny-"

"Don't call me that!" I say with an angry look.

"Alright. Then Sunstreaker. I haven't touched it! I'm way too busy working on important things!"

"Oh let me guess... You are working on pranks? Aren't you?" Just what I needed! A brother always putting himself in troubles! He is 17 vorns! Come on! He has to grow up! Even Brighthope is more mature than him! Ok... Partially but still! A 17 vorns mech working on pranks, oh please! Primus save us!

"No. I'm not working on that!"

"Really? Lie to me twice and you will see slagger. Come on, do it." I like when I have authority on him.

"I-uh... 'right! Argh! You are right but listen, don't say anybot about it ok? And I may tell you where's your Didi, like you call it!"

"What?! Tell me where it is!" I push him against a wall and hold his arms tightly. My menacing look is terrorising him. I can see it.

"But-but promise me you won't say anything about the pranks!" I nod my helm and he sighs in relief. "Bright' has your diary."

"THE SLAG?! Why? How?"

"She was going to make your berth since you N-E-V-E-R do it and she found your diary. Are you gonna rescue your helpless diary now?" He chuckles but not for a long time. I punch his mocking face and leave the room heading my little sister's quarters.

I knock at her door but no answer. Is she in there? If she is and does not want to open me the door, we will have some words about it, if she isn't in there, I will start to look for her elsewhere. I try again and again. Still no answer.

"Bright'! Open the door now! I need to ask you something!"

... Still nothing. I knock harder.

"BrightHope! Open the door now! I'm serious!"

... Oo-kay. Nothing. Time to look for her!

I start walking in the long noisy corridors asking for her. Apparently there's nobot that has seen her. Weird. Are they pulling a prank on me? If she is pulling a prank on me with Sides' help, they both will suffer the consequences! Especially Sideswipe since he is the one that influences our little sister to do that.

"Hey 'streaker!" I roll my optics as I recognise the voice. That voice is soooo annoying sometimes and full of lyrics! If you know what I mean. I turn around and face the party dude of the base. Jazz. I gesture him to talk since talking with him is the biggest mistake ever. If you like talking for hours and hours, then you just found your pal but if not, run away from him or just make him understand you have better things to do than talking for hours. I'm not saying I don't like him, no no. The problem is that I have missed a lot of my patrols or monitoring shifts because I spent my time talking about everything and anything. I learnt my lesson and now, I just evade him. Seems like today, he found me.

"I heard ya're lookin' fer your lil' sister or am I wrong?" His smirk is so big that his face could break into many little pieces. What is he hiding?

"Yes."

"Yes what? Yes I'm wrong? Or yes ya're lookin' fer your sister?"

"Yes I'm looking for my sister." I reply reluctantly

"That's what I wanted to hear! Well she had stealth training an hour ago with Mirage. Ya can go ask him where's yer lil' charge." He dances and hum a song before to disappear behind a door. Yeah... A well known door. It's Prowl's door. What are these two doing in there? Yuck! Don't want to think about it! Right when I start to walk again, a door opens.

"Hey Sunny. Mirage is the rec. room fer yer info!" then the door's shut. That slagger of Jazz, always trying to help!

After some long steps, I finally arrive at the rec. room. I quickly spot Mirage and walk to his direction. The mech, he is drinking his ratio of energon.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mirage but somebot told me you had training with my sister an hour ago right? Do you know where she might be?"

"Looking for her uh? Ahhh the brotherly care of Sunstreaker. Never thought I would see it. I remember when one of my friends tried to play that role with me. Being the big bro. I-"

"HEY! HELLO! I asked you to tell me where is my sister not to tell me one of your prehistorical stories!" I interrupt him rudely. I have no time to waste if I want to save my diary.

"Woah calm down golden flower! Calm down! Your sister is in her quarters. I think she said she would recharge or take a shower. Something like that."

"You will pay for calling me Golden flower, old rusted mech!" I throw a fist at him but he seems not to care. I leave the room grumpily and walk again to Bright's quarters. This time I will force the door to enter the room if necessary. I stand in front of it thinking on what should I do. If she is sleeping, forcing the door would not be a good idea. But if she is not, I can do it. What if she is burning my diary? I see no reason why she would do that but the unexpected can be expected with her.

I slowly open the door. Dummy me, her door was unlock since the beginning I just never opened it. I knocked but never opened it. As I enter her quarters, the low light next to her berth shows me the recharging frame of my sister. She is deeply recharging. I slowly get closer to her and caress her helm. She is so precious when she sleep. She must be dreaming of something really beautiful because of her to smile. Isn't that one of the best thing to see for a brother? To see his little sister smiling happily while she is recharging?

"BrightHope..." I slowly shake her and she groans. I don't really want to wake her up so I stop. She suddenly shifts and I notice she is hugging something in her arms. Is it Sunstreaker jr.? Because I gave her the kitty as gift. She loves the fured animal and Sunny jr. likes her too. They are both good friends but I don't think Bright' sleeps with the kitty. I mean, she could crush the cat if she does not pay attention to it. I slowly remove her arms and I gasp when I see what she's hugging; my diary! Then a river of ideas come to my mind. Why is she recharging with my diary? Did she shred my diary? Did she paint on? Why does she keep my diary!?

Then I slowly decide, after my intense questioning moment, to take it and leave her quarters.

Back in my quarters, I open my diary with fear to see something disastrous that would kill my Didi forever. I turn the pages and double check them but still nothing. Why did she have my diary then? Why was she hugging it?

Author: Argh! Stop questioning yourself and-

**HEY! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE SO LEAVE MY STORY!** Ughh that author makes my life here hard and impossible. Anyway I was saying that... Uh... What was I saying? Oh yeah! The 'Why' question. I check my diary again and again trying to find any little defect on it but nothing then something weird happens. A small data-pad falls from the pocket of my diary. A white and golden data-pad. I know these colours. I know them well. That data-pad belongs to BrightHope! Hm... What is she hiding? I turn it on and WOAHHH! Magic happens! A ton of cybertronian symbols appear. I didn't know my sister knew Cybertronian. I guess those Decepti-clowns taught her something good at least. Time to read.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Didi,<em>

_I know I should not read you because this diary belongs to my brother, not me but I have a good excuse. I was going to make my brother's berth when I found you. My bro is so not good to hide things. Like when he gave me Sunny jr. He told me he had something to give me and I waited. Apparently, the 'something' was in his quarters, waiting for me. So I followed him and he opened his door. I entered and I saw something moving under his desk. His desk had a blanket on it, like it was trying to cover something. Besides, the blanket was green and Sunny hates green. It was really suspicious. He told me to wait and so I did. I kept my optics on the desk. Then, something moved._

_"Where's the gift?" I heard Sunny ask looking under his berth, opening his drawers and closing them._

_Then it moved again. My spark started to race. Something was not normal under that blanket. I stared at it. It slowly fell until it revealed a little yellowish fury ball. I squeaked of cuteness. That's when Sunstreaker realised his gift couldn't wait to be 'open'. He facepalmed and groaned._

_"I told you to stay hide! Look what you did Junior!" He said sternly, talking to the cat like it were his charge. I giggled and rapidly took the kitty. Sunny was glad that even if the kitty ruined the surprise, I still loved it._

_Ahhh that brother! My brother of mine. I read his diary. He is so cuteee and a real goofy mech. I didn't know my brother could be so funny! Things didn't really change but I never imagined in my life that my brother would question himself about bananas. Who's the banana's daddy?! What the slag did infect his internal processor that day?_

_When I was with the 'Cons, the ones I considered as my family, I used to be the sparkling of the base but I was not treated like one. They treated me like any soldier. 'Cons don't have a spark. Their matter is to execute the Autobots. They want all the Energon. I was so blind before. They called me little sister but I was nothing of them. If I were, they wouldn't treat me like I were a toy. They wouldn't beat the frag out of me because I would fail in one of their missions. Here, I'm in training. A real training. Not the trainings where you learn to destroy lives and shoot at your enemies or friends. You shoot at your enemy only to make him fall. Autobots don't off-line by pure fun. They think twice before to off-line. Starscream really hated me because I was better shooter than him and that really got under his frame! Anyway, Megatron was different with me. He didn't treat me like he treated his soldiers. He was rough and with no mercy but he also had his 'soft' side. A soft side that I only heard of from Soundwave until I saw it. I have got to admit that the first weeks here were hard and weird. They were always happy, smiling or laughing. Everything was normal. Nobot beat another. It was so weird. From a dark base to a lighted one or fairylike like I called the first week, you can definitely see the differences._

_I know I had not the chance to meet my creators but I'm pretty sure they must have been handsome and charming. Sunstreaker told me all the story. I have a brave brother. Since he was a youngling, a very young youngling, he took the responsibility to take care of Sides'. Even today, he still takes care of him. He has double responsibility with me now in the family but Sideswipe has matured a l-i-t-t-l-e bit!_

_Diary, I'm the luckiest femmeling on Earth. I had a hard youngling-hood but now, I'm ready to live a beautiful 'adolescence' like humans say! Optimus Prime talked to me, asking me if I was really ready to engage myself as an Autobot. Of course I am! Didi, if you allow me to call you like my handsome brother does, Thank you for being with my brother. I know you can't speak nor counsel him but you helped him a lot to let out everything he had inside. I read you, I read you all and I will admit I cried. Cried of laughter, sadness and relief. My brothers really fought to bring me back to my real family. Do you think someday I will meet my creators? In a dream or something? I wish I could._

_Sunstreaker, don't get angry because I wrote something after I read your diary. I know you don't like we touch your personal things or girly things like Sides' says but I think I really had to read it. The bond between us is stronger than ever and I will do my best to be a good little sister. Sunny, my beautiful and shiny Sunny, I have the handsomest brother ever. I never thought it would be so beautiful to have a family. I know you are the toughie in the siblings here but your hugs are the warmest and most comforting I have ever had. The tears you let out when I finally accepted to go to my real home, those pure and sincere tears, I will never forget them._

_I love you my brother! I know we have a lot more to know about each other but we have plenty of time. As you did, I will open my chest so you can what I really feel being with you two. Sideswipe and you. To thank you is not enough for what you did but one day, I will pay you back everything! I loveeeee you banana bro!_

I can't keep it anymore... My tears can't stay hide forever. This sooo sweet of my little baby sister! She does like us.

I hug the diary and Bright's data-pad and joyful tears leave my optics. My sweet little sparkling. I leave my quarter and head my sister's quarters. I know she is recharging but I want to be close to her and give her that secure presence she needs.

Standing in front of her door, fresh tears come again. I can't control them but I let them free. I silently open her door and look at her again. She is still smiling. Why? I sit down on her berth next to her. I carefully lift her up, nestling her to my chest. Oh slag! She is opening her optics. Is it because she suddenly feel cold? I have to put her blanket back to her frame.

"Daddy? Is that you?" she asks half asleep. I stop doing what I was doing and smile at her. "Thank you for giving me two wonderful brothers." her voice is sleepy but full of gratitude. Then she rests her helm on my chest and continue to sleep. I place the blanket on the two of us and I hum her a lullaby, enjoying the moment with her. With my BrightHope, my baby sister!

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Doneeeee! :) a chap a bit long but I guess it's normal when it's the last one. Anyway, thank you again beautiful people!<em>

_**PS:** I had a request. Autobot-Mayday asked me the possibility to make a sequel of this story and I accepted! :) Of course, I will begin it when I will have half of my stories done but I will give you a preview of it so if you receive a notification about a new chapter of Sunstreaker's diary, it won't be another chap but the preview of the sequel. :) Thank you againnnn! :D_

_~LILSKYSTAR~_


End file.
